The invention relates to photography and photographic cameras and equipment and more particularly relates to a recyclable lens barrel cap.
One-time-use cameras are subject to rough usage, particularly during the initial stages of recycling following removal of exposed film. In view of this, it is common practice for one-time-use camera manufacturers to replace camera covers each time a camera is recycled, while retaining all or many of the internal camera parts. The replaced covers are reused as feedstock in the manufacture of new parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,062 discloses a one-time use camera, in which a lens element of a two-element taking lens is held against the frame of a one-time-use camera by a front cover of the camera. The taking lens provides a fixed focus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,098 discloses a camera, in which a single element taking lens is held against the frame of the camera by a combined lens holder and cassette chamber cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,887 discloses a detachable lens hood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,264 discloses a cover that protects the side wall of a lens barrel. The cover attaches to the front cover of a camera. These articles do not protect the end of a lens barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,188 discloses an adapter that attaches to a lens barrel. This adapter appears to be protective, but it is a complex assembly.
It would thus be desirable to provide ease of outer lens element replacement and replacement of cosmetic parts, in a camera having an extendable lens barrel.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in broader aspects, provides a camera frame assembly that has an extendable lens module having a lens base, a traveler, a front lens element, and a barrel cap. The lens base defines an optical axis. The traveler moves along the optical axis between first and second positions, relative to the lens base. The traveler has a front lens seat. A front lens element is disposed in the front lens seat. A barrel cap is snapped on the traveler. The barrel cap retains the front lens element in the traveler in alignment with the optical axis. The barrel cap can be snapped off for replacement by a new or renewed barrel cap. When the barrel cap is off, the front lens element is released and can be replaced or can be held in place for reuse.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved extendable lens module and camera are provided, which have easy outer lens element replacement and replacement of cosmetic parts.